Prior to the present invention, over a period of years, electrical utensiles in the kitchen, other home rooms, and/or in office(s) have increased in great proportions, while the wiring of the house or building as originally installed was designed and installed on the basis of a maximum amperage and load far below that to which it is currently exposed. The utilization of multiple-outlets electrical plugs has further added to the problem. Moreover, in many old buildings, the old electrical wiring thereof is not only inadequate for reasons above-stated, but additionally the covering and/or other insulation around the wiring is in a deteriorated and hazardous condition, such that the carrying of any overload immediately results in a serious fire hazard from overheating thereof.
Another common source of fires arises from short-circuits or the like within electrical utensiles or accessories themselves which result in a fire prior to the buring-out of any house-fuse or prior to the activation of any house circuit-breaker, based on the way these fuses and/or circuit breakers normally function, recognizing that the current-carrying capacity of a single wire of an accessory is normally far below that of the main wiring leaving the fuse of circuit-breaker box.